itgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Imports
Star Imports are typically available only for a short time and for or . Some of the clothes can be purchased from specific boyfriends (click HERE to see which one). Hair Styles: IMP1 Jan. 01.jpg|Capricorn Horns IMP13 Jan. 07.jpg|Garnet Red Waves IMP17 Jan. 20.jpg|French Connection Long Waves IMP19 Jan. 23.jpg|Aquarius Mermaid Locks IMP160 Jan. 01.jpg IMP162 Aug. 27.jpg IMP171 Apr. 23.jpg IMP172 Apr. 23.jpg IMP173 Mar. 26.jpg Star891.jpg Star892.jpg Star893.jpg IMP174 Aug. 20.jpg IMP175 Aug. 20.jpg IMP176 Dec. 11.jpg IMP177 Jun. 08.jpg IMP178 Jun. 08.jpg IMP179 Jan. 04.jpg IMP181 Dec. 15.jpg IMP182 Jan. 16.jpg IMP183 Jan. 31.jpg IMP184 Feb. 05.jpg IMP186 Feb. 26.jpg IMP187 Feb. 26.jpg IMP188 Feb. 28.jpg IMP189 Mar. 03.jpg IMP191 Mar. 21.jpg IMP192 Mar. 21.jpg IMP193 Mar. 25.jpg IMP194 Mar. 25.jpg IMP195 Mar. 29.jpg IMP196 Mar. 29.jpg IMP197 Apr. 05.jpg IMP198 Apr. 27.jpg IMP199 Apr. 30.jpg IMP200 May. 03.jpg IMP201 May. 03.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports January 2011000000346.jpg IMP255 May. 09.jpg IMP258 May. 11.jpg IMP263 May. 31.jpg IMP264 Jun. 02.jpg IMP265 Jun. 02.jpg IMP266 Jun. 15.jpg IMP267 Jun. 18.jpg IMP268 Jun. 21.jpg Outfits: Star343_Imports.jpg Star449_Imports.jpg Star667_Imports.jpg ScreenHunter 06 Sep. 07 21.01.jpg Star689_Imports.jpg Star697_Imports.jpg Star924_Imports.jpg Star906_Imports.jpg IMP18 Jan. 23.jpg|Aquarius Goddess Outfit IMP26 Feb. 02.jpg|Nevermore Cheerleader IMP27 Feb. 02.jpg|Gold Rush Cheerleader Outfit IMP262 May. 24.jpg|Mythical Nordic Mistress Outfit Star253_Imports.jpg|Sagittarius Huntress Outfit (Exclusive Deals) ScreenHunter 14 Sep. 21 23.30.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports February 2011000000390.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports February 2011000000389.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports February 2011000000403.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports February 2011000000399.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports February 2011000000398.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports February 2011000000397.jpg Costumes: Star335_Imports.jpg Star725_Imports.jpg Star903_Imports.jpg ScreenHunter_268 Aug. 27 11.59.jpg|Mrs. Clause Outfit ScreenHunter_269 Aug. 27 11.59.jpg ScreenHunter 311 Sep. 09 16.13.jpg|Hotness 60 - Valentine's Sweetheart Outfit starimp1.png|Thanksgiving Pilgrim Costume (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Dresses: Star6_Imports.jpg Star114_Imports.jpg Star116_Imports.jpg Star294_Imports.jpg Star299_Imports.jpg Star302_Imports.jpg Star304_Imports.jpg Star310_Imports.jpg Star312_Imports.jpg Star327_Imports.jpg Star328_Imports.jpg Star331_Imports.jpg Star333_Imports.jpg Star337_Imports.jpg Star339_Imports.jpg Star351_Imports.jpg Star378_Imports.jpg Star380_Imports.jpg ScreenHunter_05 Aug. 30 14.46.jpg Star435_Imports.jpg Star451_Imports.jpg ScreenHunter_280 Sep. 03 00.57.jpg Star687_Imports.jpg Star713_Imports.jpg Star802_Imports.jpg ScreenHunter_08 Sep. 21 22.39.jpg IMP180 Sep. 23.jpg Star260_Imports.jpg|Green Patriotic Pattern Dress (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star261_Imports.jpg|Black Green Lace Middle Cut Out Dress (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star324_Imports.jpg|Aquarius Cheetah Dress (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star325_Imports.jpg|Rosu00e9 Vintage Dress (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star326_Imports.jpg|Lime Polka Dot Vintage Dress (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star384_Imports.jpg|Garnet Fantasy Dress (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star444_Imports.jpg|Gold Sequin New Years 2013 Dress (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star445_Imports.jpg|New Years Strapless Dress (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star446_Imports.jpg|BW Ball Sheer Umbrella Dress (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star454_Imports.jpg|Capricorn Checkered Dress (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star455_Imports.jpg|Sheer Lace New Years 2013 Dress (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star251_Imports.jpg|She's A Lady Dress (Exclusive Deals) Star252_Imports.jpg|Royal Bridesmaid Dress (Exclusive Deals) Star262_Imports.jpg|Warrior Princess Dress (Exclusive Deals) Star_Imports_Dresses_731884_(1).jpg|Hotness 175 - Blue Zebra Dress (Was Available For Free For a Login on a Specific Day + Wth a Pair of Blue Shoes) Star_Imports_Dresses_731884_(2).jpg|Hotness 277 - White Lace Wedding Reception Dress Star_Imports_Dresses_731884_(3).jpg|Hotness 277 - Merry Santa Baby Red Dress Star_Imports_Dresses_731884_(6).jpg|Hotness 277 - White Peacoat Dress starimp16.png|Purple Fantasy Gown (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Halloween_Party_Dress_(22).jpg|White Christmas Roses Dress Star_Imports_Dresses_731884_(4).jpg|Hotness 277 - Periwinkle Red Carpet Dress Star_Imports_Dresses_731884_(5).jpg|Hotness 277 - Red Ribbon Holiday Ball Gown ScreenHunter_315 Sep. 09 16.22.jpg|Hotness 36 - ElecTronic Black Body Suit gkghku.jpg ScreenHunter 267 Aug. 27 11.59.jpg ScreenHunter_269 Aug. 27 12.04.jpg ScreenHunter_269 Aug. 27 12.05.jpg starimports1.png|Deep V Autumn Dress (Exclusive Deals - Limited) starimp8.png|Cobalt Romance Dress (Exclusive Deals - Limited) It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000012.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000011.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000006.jpg IMP21 Jan. 30.jpg|Purple and Pink Ruffled Cami IMP29 Feb. 08.jpg|Amethyst Diamond Dress IMP32 Feb. 15.jpg|Black Roses Ruffle Tiered Gown IMP34 Feb. 15.jpg|Blue Floating Dreams Dress ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports January 2011000000360.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports January 2011000000359.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports January 2011000000358.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports January 2011000000354.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports January 2011000000353.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports January 2011000000350.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports January 2011000000349.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports January 2011000000343.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports January 2011000000344.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports January 2011000000342.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports January 2011000000341.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports January 2011000000340.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports January 2011000000339.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports January 2011000000328.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports January 2011000000327.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports February 2011000000393.jpg ItGirl Game New Item of Interest Star Imports February 2011000000392.jpg IMP48 Mar. 16.jpg|Green Glitz Necklace Gown IMP47 Mar. 12.jpg|Blue Neon Cutout Dress IMP46 Mar. 12.jpg|Silver Sequin Maxi Dress IMP45 Mar. 10.jpg|Red Fur Hemmed Dress IMP44 Mar. 10.jpg|Purple Petal Dress IMP43 Mar. 10.jpg|Red Belt Purple Vogue Dress IMP42 Mar. 06.jpg|Black and White Pin Stripe Dress IMP41 Mar. 06.jpg|Green Floral Taffeta Dress IMP40 Mar. 06.jpg|Silver Pink Sequin Rank Dress IMP79 Apr. 24.jpg IMP78 Apr. 24.jpg IMP76 Apr. 20.jpg IMP75 Apr. 20.jpg IMP74 Apr. 20.jpg IMP73 Apr. 17.jpg IMP62 Apr. 04.jpg IMP61 Apr. 04.jpg IMP259 May. 24.jpg IMP252 May. 01.jpg IMP131 Jun. 30.jpg Tops: Blouses: Star313_Imports.jpg Star318_Imports.jpg Star693_Imports.jpg Star736_Imports.jpg Star230_Imports.jpg|White Green Printed Halter Top (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star231_Imports.jpg|Green Sheer Jacket Top (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star234_Imports.jpg|Green Polka Dot Cardigan (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star319_Imports.jpg|Navy Gold Floral Print Top (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star382_Imports.jpg|Euro Magpie Blouse (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star255_Imports.jpg|Lime Green Clubbing Top (Exclusive Deals) ScreenHunter_315 Sep. 09 16.33.jpg|Cancer Zodiak Tank Top ScreenHunter_315 Sep. 09 16.35.jpg|Purple Dreams Blouse starimp11.png|Black Bon Jovi Tee (Exclusive Deals - Limited) starimp12.png|White Bon Jovi Tee (Exclusive Deals - Limited) It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000029.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000018.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports January 2011000000335.jpg IMP24 Feb. 02.jpg|Gold Rush Jersey IMP25 Feb. 02.jpg|Nevermore Jersey IMP12 Jan. 01.jpg IMP6 Jan. 01.jpg IMP31 Feb. 15.jpg|Diamond Studded Black Halter IMP35 Feb. 15.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports February 2011000000392.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports February 2011000000391.jpg Jackets: Star387_Imports.jpg Star443_Imports.jpg Star694_Imports.jpg ScreenHunter_07 Sep. 13 20.21.jpg Star341_Imports.jpg|Red Paddington Peacoat (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star342_Imports.jpg|Euro Wool Jacket (Exclusive Deals - Limited) starimp4.png|Good Wizard Jacket (Exclusive Deals - Limited) starimp6.png|Evil Wizard Jacket (Exclusive Deals - Limited) starimp18.png|Soft Wool Jacket (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star Imports jackets Wings.jpg|Icarus Wings IMP9 Jan. 01.jpg IMP10 Jan. 01.jpg Bottoms: Skirts: Star257_Imports.jpg|Lime Green Glowing Skirt (Exclusive Deals) Starimp15.png|Perfectly Girly Skirt (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Starimp10.png|Dreaming in Pink Skirt (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Starimp7.png|Evil Wizard Schoolgirl Skirt (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Starimp5.png|Good Wizard Schoolgirl Skirt (Exclusive Deals - Limited) ItGirl Game Item New of Interest Star Imports February 2011000000398.jpg Shorts: Star235_Imports.jpg|White Union Jack Skirt (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star291_Imports.jpg|Green Floral Print Skirt (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star320_Imports.jpg|Red Orange Funky Dots Skirt (Exclusive Deals - Limited) It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000030.jpg Star322_Imports.jpg|Red Embroidery Skirt (can be purchased at any store with 0 $) Pants: Star352_Imports.jpg Star263_Imports.jpg|Green Blocked Color Pants (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star340_Imports.jpg|Sky Blue Skin Tight Denim Pants (Exclusive Deals - Limited) starimp9.png|Silver Lining Hot Pants (Exclusive Deals - Limited) It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000019.jpg Leggings: Star442_Imports.jpg Star692_Imports.jpg Star275_Imports.jpg|Grey Shredded Leggings (Exclusive Deals) Star277_Imports.jpg|Halloween Leggings (Exclusive Deals) Star404_Imports.jpg|Black Shiny Leggings (can be purchased from any store; they were completely black, but after purchasing Miss LaShalle's white/maroon dance pants, the leggings will look like this) Star396_Imports.jpg|Black Cutout Leggings (can be purchased from any store) Star395_Imports.jpg|Red Diamond Hatch Leggings (can be purchased from any store) Star397_Imports.jpg|Stripe City Leggings (can be purchased from any store) Star398_Imports.jpg|Striped Red Leggings (can be purchased from any store) Star399_Imports.jpg|Short Sequined Leggings (can be purchased from any store) Star400_Imports.jpg|Lavender Argyle Leggings (can be purchased from any store) Star401_Imports.jpg|Silver Shiny Leggings (can be purchased from any store) Star403_Imports.jpg|Calf Length White Leggings (can be purchased from any store) Star394_Imports.jpg|Basic Black Leggings (can be purchased from any store) Accessories: Shoes: Star4_Imports.jpg Star10_Imports.jpg Star296_Imports.jpg Star298_Imports.jpg Star303_Imports.jpg Star308_Imports.jpg Star316_Imports.jpg Star334_Imports.jpg Star373_Imports.jpg Star374_Imports.jpg Star388_Imports.jpg Star436_Imports.jpg Star450_Imports.jpg Star238_Imports.jpg|Burnt Orange Diamond Strappy Shoes (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star239_Imports.jpg|Brown Multi Safari Feather Sandals (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star240_Imports.jpg|Blue Green Jeweled Shoes (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star290_Imports.jpg|Green Army Floral Shoes (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star321_Imports.jpg|Red Orange Geta Shoes (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star383_Imports.jpg|Euro Studded Pumps (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star456_Imports.jpg|Capricorn Galoshes (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star259_Imports.jpg|Glowing Green Pumps (Exclusive Deals) starimp2.png|Fall Leaves Buckle Platforms (Exclusive Deals - Limited) starimp14.png|Wild Pom Pom Heels (Exclusive Deals - Limited) starimp17.png|Splashy Rain Boots (Exclusive Deals - Limited) It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000027.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000022.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000016.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports February 2011000000386.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports February 2011000000395.jpg Bags: Star271_Imports.jpg Star376_Imports.jpg Star305_Imports.jpg Star309 Imports.jpg Star317_Imports.jpg Star336_Imports.jpg Star390_Imports.jpg Star686_Imports.jpg ScreenHunter_10 Sep. 21 22.46.jpg Star232_Imports.jpg|Green Plaid Tote (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star233_Imports.jpg|Green Suede with Crystals Bag (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star289_Imports.jpg|Red Lantern Bag (Exclusive Deals - Limited) ScreenHunter_250_Aug._19_20.48.jpg|Fairy Wand ScreenHunter_250_Aug._19_20.49.jpg|Gladiola Bouquet Puppy.jpg|Hotness 11 - Lost Puppy in Purse (Was available in late 2010 for free. Could be received if you accepted a "Adopt a Lost Puppy" request shared by other players. You could also share, but if you shared one, you could not adopt it: only other players could.) A White Variation should also exist. IMP185 Feb. 16.jpg starimp19.png|Stitched Leather Bag (Exclusive Deals - Limited) It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000013.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports February 2011000000385.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports February 2011000000396.jpg Jewelry: Star_Imports.jpg Star36_Imports.jpg Star12_Imports.jpg Star32_Imports.jpg|Can also be acquired for free from specific boyfriends. See the list to check which ones. Star268_Imports.jpg Star270_Imports.jpg Star272_Imports.jpg Star295_Imports.jpg Star300_Imports.jpg Star301Imports.jpg Star306_Imports.jpg Star379_Imports.jpg Star389_Imports.jpg ScreenHunter_08 Sep. 21 22.44.jpg Star452_Imports.jpg Star688_Imports.jpg Star695_Imports.jpg Star726_Imports.jpg Star740_Imports.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000028.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000021.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000017.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000015.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000014.jpg Star287_Imports.jpg|Silver Squiggle Earrings (Exclusive Deals) Star288_Imports.jpg|Ice Diamond Bracelet (Exclusive Deals) Star164_Imports.jpg|Diamonds Studded Earrings Star165_Imports.jpg|Silver Layered Necklace Star166_Imports.jpg|Yellow Beaded Necklace Star167_Imports.jpg|Silver Snake Bracelet Star168_Imports.jpg|Gold Dart Earrings Star169_Imports.jpg|Studded Silver Bracelet Star170_Imports.jpg|Pink Heart Glasses Star171_Imports.jpg|Mega Glasses Star172_Imports.jpg|Large Square Sunglasses Star173_Imports.jpg|Turquoise Feather Earrings Star174_Imports.jpg|Long Charm Necklace Star175_Imports.jpg|Stacked Pearl Bracelet Star176_Imports.jpg|Silver Whorl Bracelet Star177_Imports.jpg|Silver Bangle Collection Star178_Imports.jpg|Sparkle Buckle Bracelet Star179_Imports.jpg|Diamond Snake Necklace Star180_Imports.jpg|Layered Gold Bracelet Star181_Imports.jpg|Green Floral Wood Bracelet Star182_Imports.jpg|Bakelite Bracelet Star183_Imports.jpg|Pink Leather Wrap Bracelet Star184_Imports.jpg|Long Shells Bracelet Star185_Imports.jpg|Black Leather Wrap Bracelet Star186_Imports.jpg|Red Bakelite Hoops Star187_Imports.jpg|Crystal Drop Earrings Star189_Imports.jpg|Deep Blue Droplet Earrings Star190_Imports.jpg|Green Fan Earrings Star192_Imports.jpg|Pink Flower String Earrings Star193_Imports.jpg|Colorful Mosaic Earrings Star188_Imports.jpg|Gold Disc Earrings Star191_Imports.jpg|Silver Charm Bracelet Star194_Imports.jpg|Gold Chandelier Earrings Star195_Imports.jpg|Gold Wing Earrings Star196_Imports.jpg|Blue Gem Bracelet Star197_Imports.jpg|Teal Flower Studs Star198_Imports.jpg|70s White Sunglasses Star199_Imports.jpg|Brown Aviators Star201_Imports.jpg|Gold Frame Shield Glasses Star202_Imports.jpg|Pink Shield Glasses Star200_Imports.jpg|Buddy Holly Glasses Star203_Imports.jpg|Square Pink and Black Glasses Star204_Imports.jpg|Thin Rim Spectacles Star205_Imports.jpg|50s Style Wayfarers Star206_Imports.jpg|Orange Flower Bracelet Star207_Imports.jpg|Silver Chain Bracelet Star208_Imports.jpg|Chunky Gold Linked Necklace Star209_Imports.jpg|Chandelier Bracelet Star210_Imports.jpg|Bubble Bracelet Star211_Imports.jpg|Gold Cameo Bracelet Star212_Imports.jpg|Green Shell Bracelet Star213_Imports.jpg|Striped Bangle Star214_Imports.jpg|Square Blue Earrings Star215_Imports.jpg|Glowing Aviators Star216_Imports.jpg|Gold Shine Aviators Star217_Imports.jpg|Beaded Onyx Necklace Star218_Imports.jpg|Shiny Gold Choker Star219_Imports.jpg|Silver Flower Necklace Star220_Imports.jpg|Green Gem Layered Necklace Star221_Imports.jpg|Black Gem Necklace Star222_Imports.jpg|Violet Gem Necklace Star223_Imports.jpg|Sunray Necklace Star224_Imports.jpg|Gold Chain Bracelet Star225_Imports.jpg|Orange Printed Bracelet Star226_Imports.jpg|Brown Printed Necklace Star227_Imports.jpg|Stone Spheres Bracelet Star228_Imports.jpg|Black Gem Beaded Necklace ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports February 2011000000384.jpg Swimwear: Other: Star311_Imports.jpg Star42_Imports.jpg|White Fur Scarf Star44_Imports.jpg|Pastel Stripe Scarf Star46_Imports.jpg|Vintage Pink and Black Scarf Star120_Imports.jpg|Red Tartan Scarf Star139_Imports.jpg|White Square Scarf Star123_Imports.jpg|Cream Cashmere Scarf Star125_Imports.jpg|Red Argyle Socks Star131_Imports.jpg|Teal Striped Scarf Star137_Imports.jpg|Gray Double Button Scarf Star127_Imports.jpg|Striped BW Leg Warmers Star129_Imports.jpg|Chain Top Blue Stockings Star133_Imports.jpg|Silk Bow Scarf Star135_Imports.jpg|Lime Printed Scarf Star138_Imports.jpg|Gray Striped Scarf Star134_Imports.jpg|Pink Stripe Leg Warmers Star141_Imports.jpg|Bunched Taupe Scarf Star142_Imports.jpg|Hot Pink Fringe Scarf Star143_Imports.jpg|Teal Fringe Scarf Star140_Imports.jpg|Beaded Black Scarf Star146_Imports.jpg|Pink Looseknit Scarf Star144_Imports.jpg|Brown Plaid Scarf Star145_Imports.jpg|Shaggy Black Scarf Star147_Imports.jpg|Pink Bandana Scarf Star148_Imports.jpg|French printed scarf Star149_Imports.jpg|Silk Patterned Scarf Star150_Imports.jpg|Light and Dark Gray Scarf Star151_Imports.jpg|Sequin Embellished Socks Star152_Imports.jpg|Good Wizard Scarf Star153_Imports.jpg|Evil Wizard Scarf Star154_Imports.jpg|Gray Button Leg Warmers Star155_Imports.jpg|Bunched Blue Socks Star156_Imports.jpg|Bunched Gold Socks Star162_Imports.jpg|Bunched Beige Socks Star157_Imports.jpg|Floral Print Socks Star158_Imports.jpg|Black Knee High Socks Star159_Imports.jpg|Grey Knee High Socks Star160_Imports.jpg|Low Black Socks Star161_Imports.jpg|Striped Pink Socks Star163_Imports.jpg|White Bobby Socks starimp3.png|Thigh High Autumn Socks (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Unknown category: Star349_Imports.jpg ScreenHunter 12 Sep. 21 22.50.jpg Category:It Girl Category:Incomplete Article